familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Russian-language writers
}} This is a list of authors who have written works of prose and poetry in the Russian language. For separate lists by literary field: *'List of Russian-language novelists' *'List of Russian-language playwrights' *'List of Russian-language poets' A *Alexander Ablesimov (1742–1783), opera librettist, poet, dramatist, satirist and journalist *Fyodor Abramov (1920–1983), novelist and short story writer, Two Winters and Three Summers *Alexander Afanasyev (1826–1871), folklorist who recorded and published over 600 Russian folktales and fairytales, Russian Fairy Tales *Alexander Afinogenov (1904–1941), playwright, A Far Place *M. Ageyev (1898–1973), pseudonymous writer, Cocain Romance *Chinghiz Aitmatov (1928–2008), Kyrgyz novelist and short story writer, Jamilya, The Day Lasts More Than a Hundred Years *David Aizman (1869–1922), Russian-Jewish writer and playwright *Bella Akhmadulina (1937–2010), modern poet, The String *Anna Akhmatova (1889–1966), acmeist poet, Requiem *Ivan Aksakov (1823–1886), journalist, slavophile *Konstantin Aksakov (1817–1860), playwright, critic and writer, slavophile *Sergey Aksakov (1791–1859), novelist and miscellaneous writer, The Scarlet Flower *Vasily Aksyonov (1932–2009), novelist and short story writer, Generations of Winter *Boris Akunin (born 1956), author, essayist, translator and literary critic, Erast Fandorin series, Sister Pelagia series *Mikhail Albov, (1851–1911), novelist and short story writer *Mark Aldanov (died 1957), historical novelist *Andrey Aldan-Semenov (1908–1985), Gulag memoirist *Sholem Aleichem (1859–1916), Russian Jewish writer, Wandering Stars *Margarita Aliger (1915–1992), poet, translator, and journalist, Zoya *Yuz Aleshkovsky (born 1929), writer, poet, playwright and performer of his own songs, Kangaroo *Boris Almazov (1827–1876), poet, translator and literary critic *Alexander Amfiteatrov (1862–1938), writer and historian, Napoleonder *Daniil Andreyev (1906–1959), writer, poet, and Christian mystic, Roza Mira *Leonid Andreyev (1871–1919), novelist, playwright and short story writer, The Seven Who Were Hanged *Irakly Andronikov (1908–1990), writer, historian, philologist and media personality *Pavel Annenkov (1813–1887), critic and memoirist, The Extraordinary Decade *Innokenty Annensky (1855–1909), poet, critic and translator, representative of the first wave of Russian Symbolism *Pavel Antokolsky (1896–1978), poet, All We Who in His Name *Aleksey Apukhtin (1840–1893), poet and writer, From Death to Life *Maria Arbatova (born 1957), novelist, short story writer, playwright, poet and journalist *Aleksei Arbuzov (1908–1986), playwright, A Long Road *Vladimir Arnoldi (1871–1924), children's author and professor of biology *Mikhail Artsybashev (1878–1927), naturalist writer and playwright, Sanin *Nikolai Aseev (1889–1963), futurist poet, Night Flute *Viktor Astafyev (1924–2001), novelist and short story writer, Sad Detective *Lera Auerbach (Averbakh) (born 1973), poet, writer and composer *Arkady Averchenko (1881–1925), satirical writer and playwright, Ninochka *Vasily Avseenko (1842–1913), writer, journalist and literary critic *Hizgil Avshalumov (1913–2001), soviet novelist, poet and playwrighter *Gennadiy Aygi (1934–2006), Chuvash poet and translator *Vasily Azhayev (1915–1968), novelist, Far from Moscow B *Isaak Babel (1894–1940), short story writer, The Odessa Tales, Red Cavalry *Eduard Bagritsky (1895–1934), constructivist poet, February *Grigory Baklanov (1923–2009), novelist and magazine editor, Forever Nineteen *Mikhail Bakhtin (1895–1975), philosopher, literary critic, semiotician and scholar, "Epic and Novel" *Mikhail Bakunin (1814–1876), revolutionary and theorist of collectivist anarchism, God and the State, Statism and Anarchy *Konstantin Balmont (1867–1942), symbolist poet and translator, Burning Buildings, Let Us Be Like the Sun *Jurgis Baltrušaitis (1873–1944), poet and translator, The Pendulum *Yevgeny Baratynsky (1800–1844), poet, The Gipsy *Natalya Baranskaya (1908–2004), novelist and short story writer, A Week Like Any Other *Ivan Barkov (1732–1768), comic and erotic poet, Luka Mudischev *Anna Barkova (1901–1976), poet and writer, Gulag survivor *Agniya Barto (1906–1981), Russian-Jewish poet and children's writer *Alexander Bashlachev (1960–1988), poet, musician, guitarist, and singer-songwriter *Konstantin Batyushkov (1787–1855), poet, essayist and translator *Pavel Bazhov (1879–1950), fairy tale author, The Malachite Casket *Demyan Bedny (1883–1945), poet and satirist, New Testament Without Defects *Dmitry Begichev (1786–1855), writer and politician *Alexander Bek (1903–1972), novelist, And Not to Die *Vissarion Belinsky (1811–1848), writer, literary critic and philosopher *Vasily Belov (1932–2012), writer, poet and dramatist, Eves, The Year of a Major Breakdown *Andrei Bely (1880–1934), symbolist poet and writer, Petersburg *Alexander Belyayev (1884–1942), science fiction author, Amphibian Man *Nina Berberova (1901–1993), novelist and short story writer, The Book of Happiness *Olga Bergholz (1910–1975), poet, playwright and memoirist *Alexander Bestuzhev (1797–1837), novelist, short story writer and Decembrist, An Evening on Bivouac *Vitaly Bianki (1894–1959), nature and children's writer *Aleksei Bibik (1878–1976), working-class novelist and short story writer *Andrei Bitov (born 1937), novelist and short story writer, Pushkin House *Nikolai Blagoveshchensky (1837–1889), writer, journalist and biographer *Helena Blavatsky (1831–1891), a founder of Theosophy and the Theosophical Society, The Secret Doctrine, Isis Unveiled *Pyotr Blinov (1913–1942), Udmurt writer and journalist *Alexander Blok (1880–1921), poet, The Twelve *Pyotr Boborykin (1836–1921), writer, playwright and journalist, China Town *Oleg Bogayev (born 1970), playwright, The Russian National Postal Service *Andrei Bogdanov (1692–1766), bibliographer and ethnographer *Alexander Bogdanov (1873–1928), novelist, physician, economist and philosopher, Red Star *Vladimir Bogomolov (1926–2003), novelist and short story writer, Ivan *Vladimir Bogoraz (1865–1936), revolutionary, writer and anthropologist *Yuri Bondarev (born 1924), novelist and short story writer, The Shore *Leonid Borodin (1938–2011), novelist and journalist, The Story of a Strange Time *Genrikh Borovik (born 1929), publicist, writer, playwright and filmmaker *Vasily Botkin (1812–1869), critic, essayist and translator *Valeri Brainin-Passek (born 1948), Russian/German musicologist, music manager, composer and poet *Osip Brik (1888–1945), avant garde writer and literary critic *Joseph Brodsky (1940–1996), poet and essayist, Nobel Prize Winner *Valery Bryusov (1873–1924), poet, novelist and short story writer, The Fiery Angel *Yury Buida (born 1954), novelist and short story writer, The Zero Train *Vladimir Bukovsky (born 1942), writer and dissident *Mikhail Bulgakov (1891–1940), novelist and playwright, The Master and Margarita *Faddey Bulgarin (1789–1859), Polish-born writer and journalist *Kir Bulychev (1934–2003), science fiction author, Half a Life *Ivan Bunin (1870–1953), first Russian winner of the Nobel Prize for Literature, The Village *Anna Bunina (1774–1829), poet, Though Poverty's No Stain *David Burliuk (1882–1967), illustrator, publicist and author associated with Russian Futurism C *Dimitrie Cantemir (1673-1723), philosopher, historian, composer, musicologist, linguist, ethnographer and geographer *Catherine the Great, (1729–1796), patroness of the arts, music and theatre, and opera librettist, Fevey *Pyotr Chaadayev (1794–1856), philosopher, Philosophical Letters *Aleksey Chapygin (1870–1937), novelist and short story writer, Stepan Razin *Lidia Charskaya (1875–1938), novelist and actress *Alexander Chekhov (1855–1913), writer and journalist *Anton Chekhov (1860–1904), short story writer and playwright, The Cherry Orchard *Nikolay Chernyshevsky (1828–1889), writer, journalist and politician, What Is to Be Done? *Evgeny Chirikov (1864–1932), novelist, short story writer and playwright, The Magician *Sasha Chorny (1880–1932), poet, satirist and children's writer *Korney Chukovsky (1882–1969), children's poet, Wash'em'clean *Lydia Chukovskaya (1907–1996), writer and poet, Sofia Petrovna *Georgy Chulkov (1879–1939), poet, editor, writer and critic D *Denis Davydov (1784–1839), soldier-poet of the Napoleonic Wars *Vladimir Dal (1801–1872), writer and lexicographer, Explanatory Dictionary *Yuli Daniel (1925–1988), dissident writer, poet and translator, This is Moscow Speaking *Grigory Danilevsky (1829–1890), historical and ethnographical novelist, Moscow in Flames *Anton Delvig (1798–1831), poet, journalist and magazine editor *Grigoriy Demidovtsev (born 1960), writer and playwright *Andrey Dementyev (born 1928), poet and writer *Regina Derieva (born 1949), poet, writer and essayist *Gavrila Derzhavin (1743–1816), poet and statesman, Let the Thunder of Victory Sound! *Andrei Dmitriev (born 1956), novelist and short story writer, winner of the 2012 Russian Booker Prize *Ivan Dmitriev (1760–1837), sentamentalist poet and Russian Minister of Justice *Valentina Dmitryeva (1859–1947), writer, doctor and teacher, Hveska, the Doctor's Watchman *Nikolay Dobrolyubov (1836–1861), literary critic, journalist, poet and essayist *Leonid Dobychin (1894–1936), novelist, The Town of N *Yevgeniy Dolmatovsky (1915–1994) poet and songwriter *Yury Dombrovsky (1909–1978), writer and Gulag survivor, The Keeper of Antiquities *Vlas Doroshevich (1864–1922), journalist, writer and drama critic, The Way of the Cross *Lyubov Dostoyevskaya (1869–1926), novelist and biographer, The Emigrant *Fyodor Dostoyevsky (1821–1881), writer, essayist, journalist and editor, Notes from Underground, Crime and Punishment, The Idiot, Demons, The Brothers Karamazov, The House of the Dead, The Gambler, "White Nights", "A Gentle Creature", "The Dream of a Ridiculous Man" *Mikhail Dostoyevsky (1820–1864), writer, critic and editor, Vremya *Sergei Dovlatov (1941–1990), novelist, short story writer and journalist, Affiliate *Spiridon Drozhzhin (1848–1930), poet, At the Village Assembly *Yulia Drunina (1924–1991), poet and politician *Alexander Druzhinin (1824–1864), writer and magazine editor, Polinka Saks *Vladimir Dudintsev (1918–1998), novelist, Not by Bread Alone *Nadezhda Durova (1783–1866), soldier and writer, The Cavalry Maiden E *Ilya Ehrenburg (1891–1967), novelist and WWII war correspondent, The Black Book, The Thaw *Natan Eidelman (1930–1989), author, biographer and historian *Sergey Elpatyevsky (1854–1933), novelist and short story writer, Pity Me! *Asar Eppel (born 1935), writer and translator, Red Caviar Sandwiches *Nikolai Erdman (1900–1970), playwright, The Suicide *Victor Erofeyev (born 1947), writer, literary critic and magazine editor, Russian Beauty *Alexander Ertel (1855–1908), novelist and short story writer, A Greedy Peasant *Mikhail Evstafiev (born 1963), artist, photographer and writer, Two Steps from Heaven *Nikolai Evreinov (1879–1953), director, dramatist and theatre practitioner, The Storming of the Winter Palace F *Alexander Fadeyev (1901–1956), novelist, known for his war fiction, The Rout, The Young Guard *Konstantin Fedin (1892–1977), novelist, Cities and Years *Afanasy Fet (1820–1892), poet and translator *Vera Figner (1852–1942), revolutionary and writer, member of Narodnaya Volya *Konstantin Fofanov (1862–1911), poet, considered to be a precursor of the symbolists, Shadows and Mystery *Denis Fonvizin (1744–1792), dramatist, The Minor *Olga Forsh (1873–1961), writer, dramatist, memoirist and scenarist, Palace and Prison *Dmitry Furmanov (1891–1926), writer, known for his Russian Civil War novel Chapayev G *Cherubina de Gabriak (1887–1928), pseudonymous poet *Arkady Gaidar (1904–1941), children's writer, Timur and His Squad *Alexander Galich (1918–1977), poet, screenwriter, playwright and singer-songwriter *Alisa Ganieva (pseudonym Gulla Khirachev) (born 1985), writer and essayist *Nikolai Garin-Mikhailovsky (1852–1906), writer, essayist and engineer, Practical Training *Vsevolod Garshin (1855–1888), short story writer, The Red Flower *Aleksei Gastev (1882–1939), avant garde poet *Mikhail Gerasimov (1889–1939), working-class poet *Yuri German (1910–1967), writer, playwright, screenwriter and journalist, The Cause You Serve *Vladimir Gilyarovsky (1853–1935), writer and journalist, The Stories of the Slums *Lidiya Ginzburg (1902–1990), literary critic and a survivor of the Siege of Leningrad, Blockade Diary *Yevgenia Ginzburg (1904–1977), Gulag memoirist, Journey into the Whirlwind, Within the Whirlwind *Zinaida Gippius (1869–1945), essayist, memoirist, writer, poet and playwright, The Green Ring *Anatoly Gladilin (born 1935), novelist, Moscow Racetrack *Fyodor Gladkov (1883–1958), novelist and short story writer, Cement *Nikolay Glazkov (1919–1979), poet, creator of the term "Samizdat" *Fyodor Glinka (1786–1880), poet and playwright, Karelia *Dmitry Glukhovsky (born 1979), writer and journalist, Metro 2033 *Nikolay Gnedich (1784–1833), poet and translator, The Fishers *Nikolai Gogol (1809–1852), writer and dramatist, Dead Souls *Arseny Golenishchev-Kutuzov (1848–1913), poet, Songs and Dances of Death *Boris Golovin (born 1955), singer-songwriter, musician, poet and novelist *Ivan Goncharov (1812–1891), novelist, Oblomov *Natalya Gorbanevskaya (born 1936), poet, translator and civil rights activist *Dmitry Gorchakov (1758–1824), poet, playwright and satirist *Grigori Gorin (1940–2000), writer, playwright and screenwriter, The Very Same Munchhausen *Maxim Gorky (1868–1936), novelist, short story writer and playwright, The Lower Depths *Nina Gorlanova (born 1947), novelist and short story writer *Sergey Gorodetsky (1884–1967), poet, one of the founders of the acmeist school *Daniil Granin (born 1919), novelist, Those Who Seek *Nikolay Gretsch (1787–1867), journalist, writer and magazine editor, Northern Bee *Aleksander Griboyedov (1795–1828), dramatist and statesman, Woe from Wit *Dmitry Grigorovich (1822–1900), novelist, ''The Fishermen'' *Oleg Grigoriev (1943–1992), poet and artist *Apollon Grigoryev (1822–1864), poet, literary and theatrical critic, translator and memoirist *Alexander Grin (1880–1932), author of novels and stories set in Grinlandia, Scarlet Sails *Isabella Grinevskaya (1864–1944), poet, writer and playwright *Vasily Grossman (1905–1964), writer and war correspondent, Life and Fate *Vitali Gubarev (1912–1981), journalist and writer *Igor Guberman (born 1936), writer and satirical poet *Semyon Gudzenko (1922–1953), poet of the World War II generation *Lev Gumilev (1912–1992), historian, ethnologist and anthropologist *Nikolay Gumilev (1886–1921), poet, founder of the acmeist movement *Elena Guro (1877–1913), futurist writer and painter, The Hurdy-Gurdy *Sergey Gusev-Orenburgsky (1867–1963), novelist, The Land of the Fathers H *Alexander Herzen (1812–1870), essayist, novelist, philosopher and magazine editor, Who is to Blame? I *Ilf and Petrov (Ilf 1897–1937) (Petrov 1903–1942), satirical writers, The Twelve Chairs, The Little Golden Calf *Vera Inber (1890–1972), poet and writer, Lalla's Interests *Mikhail Isakovsky (1900–1973), poet and songwriter, Katyusha *Fazil Iskander, (born 1929), Abkhaz writer, Chik and His Friends *Alexei Ivanov (born 1969), novelist and screenwriter *Georgy Ivanov (1894–1958), poet and essayist *Vsevolod Ivanov (1895–1963), writer and playwright, Armoured Train 14-69 *Vyacheslav Ivanov (1866–1949), poet, playwright, philosopher, translator and literary critic *Ryurik Ivnev (1891–1981), poet, novelist and translator *Sergey Izgiyayev (1922–1972), poet, playwright and translator K *Gavril Kamenev (1772–1803), poet, writer and translator *Vasily Kamensky (1884–1961), poet, playwright and artist, one of the first Russian aviators *Antiochus Kantemir (1708–1744), writer and poet, On the Envy and Pride of Evil-Minded Courtiers *Nikolay Karamzin (1766–1826), poet, writer and historian, Poor Liza *Alexander Karasyov (born 1971), writer, Russian War Prose *Nikolay Karazin (1842–1908), painter and writer, The Two-Legged Wolf *Nikolay Karonin-Petropavlovsky (1853–1892), narodnik writer, First Storm *Vladimir Karpov (1922–2010), novelist and magazine editor, The Commander *Vasily Kapnist (1758–1823), poet and playwright, Chicane *Lev Kassil (1905–1970), writer of juvenile and young adult literature *Ivan Kataev (1902–1937), novelist and short story writer, Immortality *Valentin Kataev (1897–1986), writer and playwright, Time, Forward! *Pavel Katenin (1792–1853), classicist poet, dramatist and literary critic *Mikhail Katkov (1818–1887), journalist and publicist, Moscow News *Veniamin Kaverin (1902–1989), novelist, The Two Captains *Emmanuil Kazakevich (1913–1962), writer, poet and playwright, The Blue Notebook *Yury Kazakov (1927–1982), short story writer, Going To Town *Rimma Kazakova (1932–2008), poet, Let's Meet in the East *Dmitri Kedrin (1907–1945), poet, Confession *Yuri Khanon (born 1965), novelist and eccentric, Skryabin As a Face *Mark Kharitonov (born 1937), writer, poet, and translator, Lines of Fate *Yevgeny Kharitonov (1941–1981), writer, poet, playwright and theater director *Daniil Kharms (1905–1942), absurdist writer, The Old Woman *Ivan Khemnitser (1745–1784), satirical poet, The Rich Man and the Poor Man *Mikhail Kheraskov (1733–1807), poet, writer and playwright, Vladimir Reborn *Velimir Khlebnikov (1885–1922), futurist poet and author, Incantation by Laughter *Vladislav Khodasevich (1886–1939), poet and literary critic *Aleksey Khomyakov (1804–1860), poet, co-founder of the slavophile movement *Nadezhda Khvoshchinskaya (1824–1889), writer, critic and translator, The Boarding-School Girl *Ivan Kireyevsky (1806–1856), writer, co-founder of the slavophile movement *Vladimir Kirshon (1902–1938), playwright, The Miraculous Alloy *Marusya Klimova (born 1961), writer and translator *Nikolai Klyuev (1884–1937), peasant poet, A Northern Poem *Yakov Knyazhnin (1740/42–1791), playwright, poet and translator, The Braggart *Vsevolod Kochetov (1912–1973), novelist and journalist, The Zhurbin Family *Pavel Kogan (1918–1942), poet and military interpreter *Ivan Kokorev (1825–1853), short story writer and essayist *Alexandra Kollontai (1872–1952), writer, feminist and important political figure, Love of Worker Bees *Aleksey Koltsov (1809–1842), poet, An Old Man's Song *Mikhail Koltsov (1898–1940/42), journalist and satirist *Lev Kopelev (1912–1997), writer, journalist and dissident *Vladimir Korolenko (1853–1921), writer and memoirist, The Blind Musician *Arkady Kots (1872–1943), poet and translator, Proletarian Songs *Yury Koval (1938–1995), writer and artist *Sofia Kovalevskaya (1859–1891), writer and mathematician, Nihilist Girl *Vadim Kozhevnikov (1909–1984), novelist and short story writer, Shield and Sword *Nadezhda Kozhevnikova (born 1949), writer and journalist, Attorney Alexandra Tikhonovna *Ivan Kozlov (1779–1840), poet and translator, The Monk *Eugene Kozlovsky (born 1946), writer, journalist, theatre director and film director *Vasili Krasovsky (1782–1824), poet, Scrolls of the Muse *Vsevolod Krestovsky (1840–1895), writer, Knights of Industry *Peter Kropotkin (1842–1921), writer and anarchist theorist, In Russian and French Prisons *Aleksei Kruchenykh (1886–1968), futurist poet, co-creator of the literary concept "Zaum" *Ivan Krylov (1769–1844), major fabulist and dramatist *Gleb Krzhizhanovsky (1872–1959), poet, author of the Russian version of the Warszawianka *Sigizmund Krzhizhanovsky (1887–1950), short story writer, Quadraturin *Anatoly Kudryavitsky (born 1954), poet and novelist *Nestor Kukolnik (1809–1868), playwright, poet and librettist, A Life for the Tsar *Aleksandr Kuprin (1870–1938), novelist and short story writer, The Duel *Wilhelm Küchelbecker (1797–1846), poet and magazine editor, Mnemozina *Ivan Kushchevsky (1847–1876), writer, Nikolai Negorev *Alexander Kushner (born 1936), poet and essayist, The First Impression *Dmitry Kuzmin (born 1968), poet, critic and publisher *Mikhail Kuzmin (1872–1936), poet and novelist, Wings *Anatoly Kuznetsov (1929–1979), novelist, Babi Yar: A Document in the Form of a Novel L *Lazar Lagin (1903–1979), satirist and children's writer, Old Khottabych *Yulia Latynina (born 1966), journalist, writer and radio host, The Insider *Boris Lavrenyov (1891–1959), writer and playwright, Such a Simple Thing *Pyotr Lavrov (1823–1900), prominent theorist of narodism, philosopher, publicist and sociologist. *Ivan Lazhechnikov (1792–1869), historical novelist, The Heretic *Vasily Lebedev-Kumach (1898–1949), poet and lyricist, Serdtse *Leonid Leonov (1899–1994), major novelist and short story writer, The Thief *Konstantin Leontiev (1831–1891), philosopher and essayist *Mikhail Lermontov (1814–1841), major poet, playwright and novelist, A Hero of Our Time *Nikolai Leskov (1831–1895), writer and journalist, Lady MacBeth of the Mtensk District *Alexander Levitov (1835–1877), short story writer, Leatherhide the Cobbler *Nikolay Leykin (1841–1906), writer and publisher, Fragments Magazine *Vladimir Lichutin (born 1940), writer and essayist *Viktor Likhonosov (born 1936), writer and editor, Unwritten Memoirs. Our Little Paris. *Eduard Limonov (born 1943), writer and dissident, Memoirs of a Russian Punk *Dmitri Lipskerov (born 1964), writer and playwright, The Forty Years of Changzhoeh *Mirra Lokhvitskaya (1869–1905), poet and playwright *Mikhail Lomonosov (1711–1765), polymath, scientist, writer and linguistic reformer *Vladimir Lugovskoy (1901–1957), constructivist poet *Sergey Lukyanenko (born 1968), popular science-fiction and fantasy author, The Stars Are Cold Toys *Anatoly Lunacharsky (1875–1933), journalist and publicist *Lev Lunts (1901–1924), writer, playwright, essayist and critic, member of the Serapion Brothers M *Grigori Machtet (1852–1901), novelist, short story writer and poet *Vladimir Makanin (born 1937), novelist and short story writer, Antileader *Dmitry Mamin-Sibiryak (1852–1912), novelist, The Privalov Fortune *Nadezhda Mandelstam (1899–1980), writer and memoirist, Hope Against Hope, Hope Abandoned *Osip Mandelstam (1891–1938), poet and writer, member of the acmeist school, The Stone *Anatoly Marienhof (1897–1962), novelist, poet and playwright, A Novel Without Lies *Alexandra Marinina (born 1957), writer of detective stories *Maria Markova (born 1982), poet *Samuil Marshak (1887–1964), writer, translator and children's poet, The Twelve Months *Vladilen Mashkovtsev (1929–1997), poet, writer and journalist *Mikhail Matinsky (1750–1820), scientist, dramatist, librettist and opera composer. *Vladimir Mayakovsky (1893–1930), futurist poet, writer and playwright, Mystery-Bouffe *Apollon Maykov (1821–1897), poet and translator *Valerian Maykov (1823–1847), literary critic, brother of Apollon Maykov *Lev Mei (1822–1862), poet and playwright, The Tsar's Bride *Pavel Melnikov (1818–1883), ethnographical novelist, In the Forests *Dmitry Merezhkovsky (1866–1941), poet and novelist, founder of the symbolist movement in Russia, Christ and Antichrist *Aleksey Merzlyakov (1778–1830), poet, critic, translator and professor *Arvo Mets (1937–1997), poet and translator, Resemblance *Alexander Mezhirov (1923–2009), poet, translator and critic *Sergey Mikhalkov (1913–2009), children's writer, satirist and song-writer, author of the National Anthem of the Soviet Union *Nikolay Mikhaylovsky (1842–1904), publicist, literary critic, sociologist and narodnik theoretician *Nikolai Minsky (1855–1937), poet, writer and translator, From the Gloom to the Light *Daniil Mordovtsev (1830–1905), writer and historian of Ukrainian descent *Yunna Morits (born 1937), poet and artist, The Vine *Viktor Muyzhel (1880–1924), writer and painter *Viktor Muravin (born 1929), novelist, The Diary of Vikenty Angarov N *Vladimir Nabokov (1899–1977), poet and novelist, wrote first in Russian, then in English, author of Lolita *Nikolai Nadezhdin (1804–1856), literary critic and ethnographer *Semyon Nadson (1862–1887), poet, Pity the Stately Cypress Trees *Yuri Nagibin (1920–1994), novelist, short story writer and screenwriter *Vladimir Narbut (1888–1938), acmeist poet and magazine editor *Vasily Narezhny (1780–1825), novelist, A Russian Gil Blas *Sergey Narovchatov (1919–1981), writer and magazine editor, Novy Mir *Nikolai Naumov, (1838–1901), essayist and short story writer, Cobweb *Nikolay Nekrasov (1821–1878), major poet and magazine editor, Who Can be Happy and Free in Russia? *Viktor Nekrasov (1911–1987), novelist, Front-line Stalingrad *Viktor Nekipelov (1928–1989), poet, writer and dissident *Vasily Nemirovich-Danchenko (1845–1936), novelist, essayist and war correspondent *Vladimir Nemirovich-Danchenko (1858–1943), theatre director, writer and playwright, co-founder of the Moscow Art Theatre *Löb Nevakhovich (1776/78–1831), Russia-Jewish writer and playwright *Alexander Neverov (1886–1923), writer and playwright, City of Bread *Friedrich Neznansky (1932–2013), crime novelist, Red Square *Ivan Nikitin (1824–1861), poet and writer, Kulak *Nikolai Nikolev (1758–1815), poet and playwright *Nikolay Nosov (1908–1976), children's writer, Neznaika *Osip Notovich (1849–1914), publisher, playwright and essayist *Alexey Novikov-Priboy (1877–1944), novelist and short story writer, The Captain O *Vladimir Obruchev (1863–1956), science fiction writer, Sannikov Land *Olga Obukhova (1941), journalist, writer and translator *Alexander Odoevsky (1802–1839), poet and playwright, activist of the Decembrist Revolt *Vladimir Odoevsky (1803–1869), philosopher, writer, music critic, philanthropist and pedagogue, The Living Corpse *Irina Odoyevtseva (1895–1990), poet, novelist and memoirist *Nikolay Ogarev (1813–1877), poet, historian and political activist *Bulat Okudzhava (1924–1997), poet, writer and singer-songwriter, The Art of Needles and Sins *Yury Olesha (1899–1960), satirical novelist, Envy *Nikolay Oleynikov (1898–1937), editor, avant-garde poet and playwright *Vladimir Orlov (author) (1936–2014), novelist *Mikhail Osorgin (1878–1942), journalist, novelist, short story writer and essayist *Alexander Ostrovsky (1823–1886), major playwright, The Storm *Nikolai Ostrovsky (1904–1936), socialist realist writer, How the Steel Was Tempered *Valentin Ovechkin (1904–1968), writer, playwright, journalist and war correspondent, Greetings from the Front *Vladislav Ozerov (1769–1816), playwright, Dmitry Donskoy P *Marina Palei (born 1955), scriptwriter, publicist, novelist and translator, Rendezvous *Liodor Palmin (1841–1891), poet, translator and journalist *Ivan Panaev (1812–1862), writer, critic and publisher/editor of Sovremennik magazine *Avdotya Panaeva (1820–1893), novelist, short story writer and memoirist *Vera Panova (1905–1973), novelist, short story writer, journalist and playwright, Seryozha *Valentin Parnakh (1891–1951), poet, translator, choreographer and musician, founder of Russian jazz music *Sophia Parnok (1885–1933), poet, playwright and translator *Boris Pasternak (1890–1960), poet and novelist, not permitted by the Soviet Union to accept the Nobel Prize, Doctor Zhivago *Pyotr Patrushev (born 1942), writer and dissident *Konstantin Paustovsky (1892–1968), writer, Nobel Prize nominee, Story of a Life *Pyotr Pavlenko (1899–1951), writer, Happiness *Oleg Pavlov (born 1970), novelist and short story writer *Karolina Pavlova (1807–1893), poet and novelist, A Double Life *Vladimir Pecherin (1807–1885), poet and writer, Notes from Beyond the Tomb *Victor Pelevin (born 1962), modern writer, Omon Ra *Yakov Perelman (1882–1942), science writer, Physics for Entertainment *Nick Perumov (born 1963), fantasy and science fiction writer *Mariya Petrovykh (1908–1979), poet and translator *Lyudmila Petrushevskaya (born 1938), modern writer and playwright, The Number One *Valentin Pikul (1928–1990), novelist, At the Last Frontier *Boris Pilnyak (1894–1938), novelist, The Naked Year *Dmitry Pisarev (1840–1868), critic and publicist *Aleksey Pisemsky (1821–1881), novelist and dramatist, A Bitter Fate *Andrei Platonov (1899–1951), novelist, The Foundation Pit *Georgi Plekhanov (1857–1918), writer, revolutionary and Marxist theoretician *Aleksey Pleshcheyev (1825–1893), radical poet, Step Forward! Without Fear or Doubt *Pyotr Pletnyov (1792–1866), poet, dedicatee of Pushkin's Eugene Onegin *Mikhail Pogodin (1800–1875), historian and journalist *Nikolai Pogodin (1900–1962), playwright, journalist and magazine editor *Antony Pogorelsky (1787–1837), fantasy fiction writer, Dvoinik *Boris Polevoy (1908–1981), writer and journalist, The Story of a Real Man *Nikolai Polevoy (1796–1846), writer, historian and magazine editor, The Moscow Telegraph *Elizaveta Polonskaya (1890–1969), poet, translator, and journalist, the only female member of the Serapion Brothers *Yakov Polonsky (1819–1898), poet, Georgian Night *Nikolay Pomyalovsky (1835–1863), novelist, Seminary Sketches *Mikhail Popov (1742–1790), writer, poet, dramatist and opera librettist, Anyuta *Nikolay Popovsky (1730–1760), poet and translator *Vasili Popugaev (1778/79–1816), poet, novelist and translator *Oleg Postnov (1962- ), novelist and translator *Ignaty Potapenko (1856–1929), writer and playwright, A Russian Priest *Alexander Preys (1905–1942), playwright and librettist, The Nose *Dmitri Prigov (1940–2007), writer and artist, Live in Moscow *Zakhar Prilepin (born 1975), writer and dissident, member of the National Bolshevik Party *Mikhail Prishvin (1873–1954), journalist and writer *Alexander Prokhanov (born 1938), writer and newspaper editor *Alexander Prokofyev (1900–1971), poet and war correspondent *Iosif Prut (1900–1996), playwright and screenwriter *Kozma Prutkov, satirist, pseudonym of Aleksey Konstantinovich Tolstoy and his cousins *Alexander Pushkin (1799–1837), poet, novelist and dramatist, Eugene Onegin *Vasily Pushkin (1766–1830), poet, uncle of Alexander Pushkin R *Alexander Radishchev (1749–1802), radical writer and social critic, Journey from St. Petersburg to Moscow *Edvard Radzinsky (born 1936), writer, playwright, TV personality, screenwriter and historian *Vladimir Rayevsky (1795–1872), poet and Decembrist *Valentin Rasputin (born 1937), novelist, Farewell to Matyora *Irina Ratushinskaya (born 1954) dissident poet and writer, Grey is the Color of Hope *Yevgeny Rein (born 1935), poet and writer, The Names of Bridges *Aleksey Remizov (1877–1957), modernist writer, calligrapher and folklore enthusiast, The Clock *Fyodor Reshetnikov (1841–1871), novelist, The Podlipnayans *Robert Rozhdestvensky (1932–1994), poet, Flags of Spring *Helena Roerich (1879–1949), philosopher, writer and public figure *Nicholas Roerich (1874–1947), painter, philosopher, scientist, writer, traveler and public figure *Konstantin Romanov (1858–1915), poet and playwright, The King of the Jews *Panteleimon Romanov (1884–1938), writer, Without Bird-Cherry Blossoms *Mikhail Roshchin (1933–2010), playwright, screenwriter and short story writer *Yevdokiya Rostopchina (1811–1858), poet and writer, Forced Marriage *Vasily Rozanov (1856–1919), writer and philosopher *Robert Rozhdestvensky (1932–1994), poet, Flags of Spring *Dina Rubina (born 1953), novelist and short story writer, The Blackthorn *Anatoly Rybakov (1911–1998), novelist, Children of the Arbat *Vladimir Rybakov (born 1947), novelist and journalist, The Afghans: A Novella of Soviet Soldiers in Afghanistan *Vyacheslav Rybakov (born 1954), science fiction author and orientalist, The Trial Sphere *Maria Rybakova (born 1973), novelist and short story writer *Kondraty Ryleyev (1795–1826), poet, publisher and a leader of the Decembrist Revolt *Yuri Rytkheu (1930–2008), Chukchi writer, A Dream in Polar Fog S *Irina Saburova (1907–1979), writer, poet, translator, and magazine editor *German Sadulaev (born 1973), Chechen writer, I am a Chechen! *Yuri Samarin (1819–1876), publicist and critic *Vladimir Sanin (1928–1989), writer of travel fiction *Genrikh Sapgir (1928–1999), poet and novelist *Mikhail Saltykov-Shchedrin (1826–1889), satirical writer, The Golovlyov Family *Boris Savinkov (1879–1925), writer and revolutionary terrorist, What Never Happened *Ilya Selvinsky (1899–1968), poet, leader of the constructivist school *Sergey Semyonov (1868–1922), peasant writer, Gluttons *Yulian Semyonov (1931–1993), writer of spy fiction and crime fiction, Seventeen Instants of Spring *Osip Senkovsky (1800–1858), Polish-Russian orientalist, journalist, writer and entertainer. *Alexander Serafimovich (1863–1949), writer, The Iron Flood *Andrey Sergeev (1933–1998), poet, translator and writer *Sergei Sergeyev-Tsensky (1875–1958), writer and academician, Brusilov's Breakthrough *Efraim Sevela (1928–2010), writer, screenwriter, director and producer *Igor Severyanin (1887–1941), ego futurist poet, The Cup of Thunder *Marietta Shaginyan (1888–1982), writer of Armenian descent, Mess-Mend *Varlam Shalamov (1907–1982), writer and Gulag survivor, The Kolyma Tales *Olga Shapir (1850–1916), writer and feminist, The Settlement *Tatiana Shchepkina-Kupernik (1874–1952), poet, writer, playwright and translator, Deborah *Stepan Shchipachev (1889–1980), poet, Lines of Love *Vadim Shefner (1915–2002), poet and writer *Nikolay Sherbina (1821–1869), poet, To the Sea *Vadim Shershenevich (1893–1942), futurist poet, writer and screenwriter, A Kiss From Mary Pickford *Stepan Shevyryov (1806–1864), poet, writer, critic and philologist *Mikhail Shishkin (born 1961), modern writer, The Taking of Izmail *Vyacheslav Shishkov (1873–1945), writer, known for his descriptions of Siberia *Maria Shkapskaya (1891–1952), poet and journalist *Ivan Shmelyov (1873–1950), novelist, The Stone Age *Mikhail Sholokhov (1905–1984), Nobel Prize–winning writer, And Quiet Flows the Don *Gennady Shpalikov (1937–1974), poet and screenwriter, I Step Through Moscow *Vasily Shukshin (1929–1974), actor, writer, screenwriter and movie director, Roubles in Words, Kopeks in Figures *Pavel Shumil (born 1957), science fiction author *Evgeny Shvarts (1896–1958), writer, playwright and screenwriter, The Dragon *Konstantin Simonov (1915–1979), novelist and poet, Wait for Me *Andrei Sinyavsky (1925–1997), writer, publisher and dissident, Pkhentz *Alexander Skabichevsky (1838–1911), writer and literary critic *Stepan Skitalets (1869–1941), poet and writer, The Love of a Scene Painter *Olga Slavnikova (born 1957), novelist and literary critic *Vasily Sleptsov (1836–1878), writer and social reformer, The Ward *Konstantin Sluchevsky (1837–1904), poet and magazine editor *Boris Slutsky (1919–1986), representative of the War generation of Russian poets *Sofia Soboleva (1840–1884), writer and journalist, Pros and Cons *Sasha Sokolov (born 1943), novelist, A School for Fools *Ivan Sokolov-Mikitov (1882–1975), author, journalist and short-story writer, Childhood *Vladimir Sollogub (1813–1882), writer and poet, The Snowstorm *Fyodor Sologub (1863–1927), symbolist poet, playwright and novelist, The Petty Demon *Vladimir Soloukhin (1924–1997), writer, journalist and poet, Verdict *Leonid Solovyov (1906–1962), writer and playwright, Tale of Hodja Nasreddin *Vladimir Solovyov (1853–1900), philosopher, poet, pamphleteer and literary critic *Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn (1918–2008), Nobel Prize–winning writer, One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich *Orest Somov (1793–1833), writer, journalist, literary critic and translator, Mommy and Sonny *Vladimir Sorokin (born 1955), popular postmodern writer and dramatist *Konstantin Staniukovich (1843–1903), known for his sea stories, Maximka *Ksenya Stepanycheva (born 1978), playwright, Pink Bow *Sergey Stepnyak-Kravchinsky (1851–1895), writer, publicist and revolutionary, King Stork and King Log *Dmitry Strelnikov (born 1969), poet, essayist and novelist *Arkady and Boris Strugatsky (Arkady 1925–1991) (Boris born 1933), science fiction writers, Hard to Be a God *Aleksandr Sukhovo-Kobylin (1817–1903), playwright, The Case *Alexander Sumarokov (1717–1777), early poet and playwright *Mikhail Sushkov (1775–1792), writer, The Russian Werther *Alexei Suvorin (1834–1912), publisher and journalist *Viktor Suvorov (born 1947), writer and historian *Mikhail Svetlov (1903–1964), poet and journalist, Song of Kakhovka T *Yelizaveta Tarakhovskaya (1891–1968), poet, playwright, translator and children's writer *Alexander Tarasov-Rodionov (1885–1938), writer, Chocolate *Arseny Tarkovsky (1907–1989), poet and translator *Valery Tarsis (1906–1983), novelist and dissident, Ward 7 *Nadezhda Teffi (1872–1952), humorist writer, All About Love *Nikolay Teleshov (1867–1957), writer and memoirist, organizer of the Moscow Sreda *Vladimir Tendryakov (1923–1984), novelist and short story writer, Three, Seven, Ace *Sergey Terpigorev (1841–1895), writer and essayist *Nikolai Tikhonov (1896–1979), writer and poet, member of the Serapion Brothers *Vladislav Titov (1934–1987), novelist who lost both arms in a coal mine accident, Defying Death *Pyotr Tkachev (1844–1886), publicist, writer and critic *Viktoriya Tokareva (born 1937), screenwriter and short story writer *Aleksey Konstantinovich Tolstoy (1817–1875), poet, dramatist and novelist, The Death of Ivan the Terrible *Aleksey Nikolayevich Tolstoy (1882–1945), novelist and science fiction writer, The Garin Death Ray *Ilya Tolstoy (1866–1933), author of a memoir about his father Leo Tolstoy *Leo Tolstoy (1828–1910) novelist, short story writer, playwright, essayist and public figure, War and Peace, Anna Karenina *Tatyana Tolstaya (born 1951), writer, TV host, publicist, novelist and essayist *Edward Topol (born 1938), novelist and journalist, Red Square *Sergey Trakhimenok (born 1950), novelist, playwrights, screenwriter and short story writer, detective story writer *Vasily Trediakovsky (1703–1768), poet, essayist and playwright *Konstantin Trenyov (1876–1945), playwright and short story writer, Lyubov Yarovaya *Sergei Tretyakov (1892–1937), playwright, I Want a Baby *Yury Trifonov (1925–1981), novelist and short story writer, The Long Goodbye *Gavriil Troyepolsky (1905–1995), novelist, White Bim Black Ear *Marina Tsvetaeva (1892–1941), poet and essayist, The Rat-Catcher *Alexei Tsvetkov (born 1947), poet, novelist and journalist *Evgenia Tur (1815–1892), writer, critic, journalist and publisher, Antonina *Ivan Turgenev (1818–1883), novelist and playwright, A Sportsman's Sketches, Fathers and Sons *Veronika Tushnova (1911–1965), poet and translator, Memory of the Heart *Aleksandr Tvardovsky (1910–1971), poet, war correspondent and editor of Novy Mir, Vasily Tyorkin *Yury Tynyanov (1894–1943), writer, literary critic, translator, scholar and screenwriter *Fyodor Tyutchev (1803–1873), poet, The Last Love U *Vladimir Uflyand (1937–2007), poet, The Working Week Comes To An End *Lyudmila Ulitskaya (born 1943), novelist and short-story writer, Medea and Her Children *Eduard Uspensky (born 1937), children's writer, Cheburashka series *Gleb Uspensky (1843–1902), writer and essayist, The Power of the Land *Nikolay Uspensky (1837–1889), short story writer, A Good Existence *Joseph Utkin (1903–1944), poet and journalist, Dear Childhood V *Konstantin Vaginov (1899–1934), poet and novelist, Journey to Chaos *Pyotr Valuyev (1815–1890), statesman, novelist, poet and essayist *Alexander Vampilov (1937–1972), playwright, Elder Son *Mikhail Veller (born 1948), writer and journalist, The Guru *Alexander Veltman (1800–1870), writer, one of the pioneers of Russian science fiction *Dmitry Venevitinov (1805–1827), philosophical poet *Anastasiya Verbitskaya (1861–1928), novelist, playwright, screenplay writer, publisher and feminist, The Keys to Happiness *Vikenty Veresaev (1867–1945), writer and medical doctor, Memoirs of a Physician *Lidia Veselitskaya (1857–1936), writer, translator and memoirist, Mimi's Marriage *Tony Vilgotsky (born 1980), horror and fantasy writer, columnist *Nikolai Virta (1906–1976), writer and playwright, Alone *Vsevolod Vishnevsky (1900–1951), playwright, Optimistic Tragedy *Igor Vishnevetsky (born 1964), poet and music historian *Georgi Vladimov (1931–2003), dissident writer, Faithful Ruslan *Dmitry Vodennikov (born 1968), poet and essayist *Vladimir Voinovich (born 1932), satirical novelist, The Life and Extraordinary Adventures of Private Ivan Chonkin *Zinaida Volkonskaya (1792–1862), writer, poet, singer, composer, salonist and lady in waiting *Alexander Volkov (1891–1977), novelist and mathematician, The Wizard of the Emerald City *Maximilian Voloshin (1877–1932), poet, translator and Freemason, *Vatslav Vorovsky (1871–1923), Marxist revolutionary, literary critic, diplomat and publicist *Julia Voznesenskaya (born 1940), novelist, The Women's Decameron *Andrei Voznesensky (1933–2010), poet and writer, First Frost *Alexander Vvedensky (1904–1941), poet, co-founder of OBERIU *Pyotr Vyazemsky (1792–1878), poet, representative of the Golden Age of Russian poetry *Vladimir Vysotsky (1938–1980), singer, songwriter, poet and actor Y *Alexander Yakovlev (1886–1953), writer and essayist, The Peasant *Pyotr Yakubovich (1860–1911), poet and writer, member of Narodnaya Volya *Alexander Yashin (1913–1968), writer associated with the Village Prose movement *Ieronim Yasinsky (1850–1931), novelist, poet, essayist and memoirist *Nikolay Yazykov (1803–1846), poet and slavophile *Ivan Yefremov (1908–1972), paleontologist, science fiction author and social thinker, Andromeda *Dmitri Yemets (born 1974), author of fantasy literature for children and young adults, Tanya Grotter *Venedikt Yerofeyev (1938–1990), writer and playwright, Moscow-Petushki *Pyotr Yershov (1815–1869), fairy tale writer, poet and playwright, The Humpbacked Horse *Sergei Yesenin (1895–1925), poet, Land of Scoundrels *Tatyana Yesenina (1918–1992), writer and daughter of Sergei Yesenin, Zhenya, the Wonder of the Twentieth Century *Yevgeny Yevtushenko (born 1933), poet, novelist, essayist, dramatist, screenwriter, actor, editor, and film director *Semyon Yushkevich (1868–1927), writer and playwright Z *Nikolay Zabolotsky (1903–1958), poet, children's writer and translator, one of the founders of the absurdist group OBERIU *Boris Zakhoder (1918–2000), poet, children's writer and translator *Mikhail Zagoskin (1789–1852), historical novelist, Tales of Three Centuries *Boris Zaitsev (1881–1972), writer and playwright, Anna *Mark Zakharov (born 1933), theatrical director, playwright and actor *Sergey Zalygin (1913–2000), novelist and magazine editor, The South American Variant *Yevgeny Zamyatin (1884–1937), science fiction writer and political satirist, We *Mikhail Zenkevich (1886–1973), poet and translator, Wild Porphyry *Yulia Zhadovskaya (1824–1883), poet and writer, Apart from the Great World *Vera Zhelikhovsky (1835–1896), novelist and children's writer, The General's Will *Aleksey Zhemchuzhnikov (1821–1908), poet and dramatist, co-creator of Kozma Prutkov *Boris Zhitkov (1882–1938), children's writer and historical novelist *Maria Zhukova (1804–1855), writer, Evenings on the Karpovka *Vasily Zhukovsky (1783–1852), poet, translator and magazine editor *Felix Ziegel (1920–1988), author of more than 40 books on astronomy and space exploration *Zinovy Zinik (born 1945), novelist and broadcaster, The Mushroom-Picker *Lydia Zinovieva-Annibal (1866–1907), writer and playwright, The Tragic Menagerie *Nikolai Zlatovratsky (1845–1911), novelist and short story writer, Old Shadows *Mikhail Zoshchenko (1895–1958), satirical short story writer, The Galosh See also *List of Russian artists *List of Russian architects *List of Russian inventors *List of Russian explorers *Russian culture Category:Russian writers Russian Writers